Let me Show You how Much I Love You
by x.o.x.13.x.o.x
Summary: a nick jonas oneshot, pure smut, with fluff .


**Let me Show You how Much I Love You  
****A oneshot request for cheyanne, comments are appreciated**

The waves crashing onto the shore created an almost hypnotizing rhythm against the sand. My thoughts were focused mainly on the beautiful man beside, me as we walked hand in hand on the beach. I found myself wondering if he was feeling the same way as I was. After a few months of dating, and him treating me like a queen, I found myself irrevocably in love with him, and it scared me at first. I loved him so much that I hated even being away from him, and he was gone so much, being a celebrity and all, I was worried the time we spent together wasn't enough, I was worried, he might think some other girl half way across the world was a better version of me. I was worried that he wasn't in love with me, and it scared me more than anything else.

I turned towards him, gazing at his ridiculously perfect sculpted face as he walked. When he noticed my gaze, he looked over at me and smiled, "Hey beautiful, what's on your mind?" He asked stopping and pulling me in close to him.

"Oh, nothing really, I said smiling back." I knew he cared for, me I could feel it in his every word, his every movement, even if he didn't love me right now I felt I was being ridiculous, and fell into a change of subject quickly, "It's beautiful out here isn't it?" I smiled up at him, and glanced around at the beach, the darkness keeping it completely vacant, but the glow from the moon, lighting up my surroundings, creating a glow off the water as the waves continued to crash onto the shore.

"Mhmm, it is, it's wonderful out here." He agreed taking in the silence with me, before grazing his fingers along my cheek, and pulling my chin up to meet his eyes. "Cheyanne, I know your thinking about something, why don't you tell me what it is?" He held my gaze, showing in his expression that he truly cared.

"It's really not that big of a deal." I insisted.

"It is to me." He smiled, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss onto my lips.

"I was just thinking, well, about us." I explained.

"What about us?" Nick never averted my gaze, half smiling, and pulling me in tighter.

"Well more about you." I continued, wrapping my hands tighter around his waist, and leaning out a little as I looked up at him.

"Me?"

"I know this sounds, well childish." I began, "but I was just thinking about all of the beautiful girls you see every night, and I can't help but think one day you might want one of them instead of me." I averted my gaze, and let go of him, stepping back a bit with a small smile.

Nick looked at me, frowning slightly, and didn't say anything for a long moment, instead sticking his hands in his pockets, gazing at me as I slowly walked backwards away from him, putsing around on the beach and waiting for a reply.

Finally, he caught up to me, and positioned himself close enough to me that I could feel his warm breath on my skin, standing, unmoving as I met his gaze, and he gazed back at me. He leaned and connected our lips once again, this time using one muscular arm to pull me into him, and the other moving to the back of my head, as he deepened the kiss. I kissed him back, pulling him into me with just as much passion, and instantly it seemed we were falling back onto the sand together, wrapped up in each other, in a kiss filled with more passion than either of us had shared before.

"I love you Cheyanne." He spoke softly into my ear, breaking the kiss and hovering above me, supporting himself with his muscular arms on either side of me.

My heart was pounding, Nick just told me he loved me, and I knew he meant it, I felt it, letting the fear slip away. I had nothing to worry about and I knew it, but hearing him say it made my heart skip a beat, and happiness flow inside me.

"I love you so damn much." He repeated, becoming forceful, and impatient, and more passionate instantly. He pinned my hands above my head and kissed me again, moving his hips against mine.

"I love you too Nick." I whispered against his ear, before he pulled away from me and pulled his shirt swiftly over his head in one quick motion, and then added, "I want to show you how much I love you, babe," in a soft seductive voice full of truth, and lust.

I was already breathing heavy, and the realization of what nick was doing already had my blood pulsing with anticipation, as he reached down and unbuttoned my blouse. Once he succeeded in undoing all of the buttons, he unhooked my bra, and let it fall off along with my shirt. He began placing soft kisses down my neck, to my breasts, and trailing down to my stomach causing me to moan in pleasure. I could already feel his bulge rubbing against my leg. He pulled at the button on my jeans, and began pulling them off of me, lifting one leg at a time, and kissing the exposed skin.

Once I was rid of my jeans, I reached down, and unbuttoned Nicks, rolling on top of him as he slipped out of them leaving us nearly completely naked and full of anticipation. Nick pulled my panties off, throwing them in the pile of clothes off to the side, and slipped out of his own boxers leaving us both completely naked.

"You're so beautiful Cheyanne." Nick whispered in my ear, before connecting our lips in another passionate kiss.

"Make love to me Nick." I whispered, before he rolled us over again, so he was hovering over top of me, and aligned himself at my entrance. He hesitated a moment, and I couldn't take it anymore, "Nick. Please." I moaned, and he complied, pushing into me with one hard thrust, causing me to scream out in pleasure, before he pulled back out again.

"You feel amazing, babe." He moaned, as he pulled out and slammed back in again.

" Nickk." I moaned in reply.

He pulled my hands, and secured them above my head, hovering over top of me, close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my face, as he pounded into me, again and again. He was thrusting me into the warm sand, as the waves continued to crash onto the beach, creating beautiful sounds, as the man I loved made love to me.

He continued to thrust into me, and i found myself needing more. I rolled over so that I was now on top of him, and began pushing myself down onto his erect member, hitting my spot with extreme pleasure every time. Nick gazed at the sight in front of him, driving him wild, and he grabbed my hips as I thrust down onto him, with forceful motions. He was moaning underneath of me, gazing at me as i fucked myself onto him, my breasts bouncing fiercely with every thrust.

"Fuck Nick." I whimpered, not being able to contain myself with the pleasure I was experiencing. Nick used his hands to guide my hips as I bounced on top of him, faster and harder, pushing him deeper inside of me with every motion. I moved down closer to him, holding myself up and causing my breasts to graze his toned stomach as I thrusted harder than before. He rolled over again, supporting himself above me, as he took over pounding me again.

"Harder Nick, you feel so good." I whimpered as he complied, his thrusts becoming erratic, and with a few more hard pushes, I felt him spill inside of me, as i rode out my orgasm alongside of him.

He pulled out of me and collapsed on the sand next to me, allowing us to regain our breath, before rolling back on top of me. "Now do you understand how much I love you?" He smiled kissing my forehead lightly, and wiping a stray hair from my face.

"I think I'd understand better, if you showed me again." I smirked leaning up to press another kiss on his perfect lips, and as the waves on the beach continued to crash, I spent the night on the beach with the love of my life, truly understanding how much I meant to him for the first time.


End file.
